


Leave it to the Bees

by EmmaShadowmoon



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon
Summary: This story does have death of a character, love, attempted redemption, and a lot of emotion.





	Leave it to the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Let it Go" by James Bay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eridan smiled over at the Asian male next to him, miss-matched eyes smiling back over the table back to his own odd violet ones. He couldn't help the small quirk to his lips as the waitress came over and sat down a set of drinks for the boys to enjoy, Sollux taking his drink and taking a drink with a soft little 'ah' afterwards. "Tho..... Friday night, and I'm already theeing a bunch of Thirtth jutht waltzing into the bar." he commented with a smirk as another male walked into the bar, his tie undone and a 5 o'clock shadow highlighting his jawline. 

Eridan couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped him with a nod, reaching out and taking his own drink with a curious sniff at the strawberry filled liquid. "Sol...what did you order for me again?" he asked, head tilting to the side as he took the straw between his lips and tasting it with a shocked little hum. Eridan hadn't expected it to be so good, his boyfriend having been bad about ordering a strong drink and not warning him about the bitters or the high alcohol content of the drink in question. 

Sollux smiled a bit and watched eridan over the edge of his sunglasses with a curious gaze. "It'th called a midthummernight dream. Got'th vodka, two Ruthian alchoholth, and a thit ton of thtrawberrieth" he explained. Eridan nodded and looked to the pink drink in his hand again. "Well for once, it tastes amazin and I'm glad I let you choose my drink" he replied with a small hum in his throat. 

"And what, pray tell, did you choose for yourself?" he asked, folding his fingers together and resting his dimpled chin upon them. Sollux blinked and looked at the amber liquid in his glass. "uhh....I think it'th called a 'headleth horthman?" he asked himself, head cocking to the side slightly as he took another sip and nodded "yea. think that'th what it'th called. But anywayth, we have a lot to talk about." Sollux cooed, resting his chin in the palm of one bony hand as the other reached out to carefully rub against Eridan's arm. 

The Ampora arched a brow and watched the computer calloused fingers as they trailed over his pale skin. "Oh? and what would we need to talk about Sol? Did I do something wrong to one of your builds?" he asked, unfolding the well manicured fingers and moving them to hold his lovers. "Or....is it the fact that were moving in together?" he asked with a small smile, head tilting to the side. 

Sollux couldnt help but snort softly and nod. "of courthe it'th the move Danny. Jutht think, we'll be in our own plathe. Cronuth can fuck off, Tuna wont be able to barge in on our cuddle thethionth......or....anything elthe" he teased with a wink that caused Eridan to blush dark. That inuendo had happened more than once to the duo and had ended in a very embarrassing conversation with Psiimon over what was not allowed in his house.......again.

"W-well....I still say that wasn't our fault. He should know not to barge into his big brother's room....Mituna is 13 now after all!" he huffed softly as Sollux just laughed and shook his head. "Yea yea yea. But you know my dad'th thuper protective of Tuna" he hummed, moving his hand to rub a thumb over Eridan's knuckles. 

The conversation slowly trailed off between the two as they finished their drinks off, Eridan still being a lightweight even after Cronus and his military drinking habits dragged the younger along for the ride. Sollux wound up taking the keys away from his lover and hooking an arm around him in order to help walk the short distance to their taxi.

Time passed very differently for them during times like this, soft kisses and gentle touches that had them both calm and comforted as they fell asleep in one another's arms. They were still tangled up with one another, light dancing across sleeping limbs when they're woken up by a hyperactive little brother. Mituna was more than excited to see Eridan again, almost pulling the Ampora from his still sleeping lovers arms in an attempt to get someone to play a video game with him. 

Sollux wound up being woken up and games played as breakfast was made and plated. Eridan couldn't help but think of how cute it would be to have their own little family like this. He sat his chin on a palm and watched the two brothers bicker over the fact that Mituna did not, in fact, need half a bottle of syrup for his stack of 5 pancakes with a smile on his face. "You two are so cute together like that you know?" he mentioned softly, a loving look on his features that had Sollux blushing a bit and Mituna puffing up his cheeks with a defiant little 'nuh uh!'. 

Eridan laughed softly and shook his head. "Sorry. I guess I'm just holding on to that old dream of having a family. Deffinately something we dont need right now," he cooed, looking up to Sollux who rubbed the back of his head nervously. "heh....uh...yea Danny.....That'th thomething that can wait a few yearth to make thure were actually ready" he agreed softly, both of the older boys jumping when something shattered over near the sink.

Mituna was standing there, hands over his mouth, eyes wide, and one of Sollux's favorite mugs in pieces on the floor. The poor boy looked like he was about to burst into tears when Sollux knelt down to pick up the largest piece with a sigh. "well....tho much for that one" he muttered, head shaking a bit. 

"I-I'm th-th-thorry Th-Thollux!" Mituna sobbed softly, backing away against the cabinet as Sollux frowned. " Woah woah, hey.....Tuna no come on. Let it go. Thith broke, jutht let it be. It'th no ithue tho jutht keep being happy little you and I'll be normal grumpy me. It'th jutht a mug, and like everything elthe that breakth, we'll leave it to the beeth." he stated with a smile, collecting the broken shards before stacking it in a pile and sitting it in a bin dubbed 'for bee houses'. 

"thee? Nothing wrong. They'll love that blue color" he continued, Mituna nodding along with the fear of broken glass long behind him."Yea! I'll be me and you be you! We can make bee houtheth later!" he rattled off, the older boys easily falling in behind his enthusiasm for the day.

****************************************************

Time passed quickly, the apartment being gotten and their shared world slowly coming together. But things seemed to sour at the drop of a hat once Sollux started doing computer repairs from home more and more. Things seemed to jump back and forth from throwing clothes on the floor at the end of the night, to slamming doors and the two of them sleeping in separate rooms almost nightly. 

Sollux had brought home something from his dad's house, just trying to bring some home cooking back into their lives and give a bit of color to the drab grey things had gotten to. Of course, shit hit the fan pretty quickly when the wrong things were said and a fight ensued. in the end, they were sitting at different ends of the dining table so they could eat. Eridan had his head in his hands and Sollux had his nose in his phone to try and just keep his mind off the fight they just had. 

Eridan spoke up first, voice shaky as he tried to keep from crying. "Sollux.....if this is it...if these fights are all we're living for......why do we insist on doing this anymore?" he asked softly, sniffling lightly as he turned his eyes up to his lover. "I used to recognize myself but now I feel like I'm just a husk of who I used to be" he continued, jumping a bit when Sollux pushed his chair back with a snarl.

"Well it'th funny how our reflectionth fucking changed now ithnt it? Thinthe we're becoming thomething elthe, I'll jutht leave you here for a while." he growled, storming off to the room. Eridan moved in after him, watching the thin bee lover packing a backpack with tear filled eyes. "S-Sollux.....No come on.....I-I didn't mean it like that, please just let it go!" he begged softly.

"No Eridan!" Sollux snapped, turning to the other with a snarl. "Jutht let it be. You can thtay here and be you. I'm going home, thpending time with tuna, and I'll be me. Everything here ith fuckin broke tho leave it to the beeth alright?! " he snapped, slamming the door to the apartment after pushing his way past his lover and out into the hallway. 

By the time he made his way to the lobby the storm outside had finally come to a head, rain pouring down and making it quite hard to see even if you had headlights on. Sollux stood in the lobby for a moment, pausing himself to just think about the situation for a few moments before he heard Eridan's voice call out from the elevator. "I'm not fucking dealing with thith!" he growled to himself, glaring back at Eridan as he pushed through the doors and out into the pelting rain. 

Things happened too quickly to really realize what transpired, A bike rider rushing by, a driver going too fast on a slick road, and the crunch of bone and glass before everything just froze around Eridan. Sollux was laying in the middle of the road, a terrified teen getting out of her car with a terrified scream as the rain started to soak her and the male she hit through to the bone. Eridan's blood ran ice cold as he shook his head and ran out into the storm screaming Sollux's name. trying to get some form of reaction from his lover.

*************************************************

"He's not going to wake up for quite a while Mr. Ampora. Please, make yourself comfortable and dont touch any of the wiring near him. " the doctor stated softly, patting Eridan's shoulder with a broad, gentle hand. The smaller male nodded, puffy red eyes locked on the sleeping form of his one and only. 

He waited for the doctor to leave him alone to move over and sit next to Sollux's bed with a sniffle. His hand reached out to carefully settle into Sol's, a sob escaping him as his normally warm fingers felt ice cold against the Ampora's.

"This feels so wrong Sol....y-your way too cold" he whispered aloud, tears already welling in his eyes and falling over his cheeks. "God.....There's no force on earth that could make this feel right......" he whimpered, laying his head down on the white sheets of the bed and squeezing Sol's fingers tightly. 

"C-come on.......Just....I'm letting the fight go. You're right a-and I'm not being responsible enough with what I've been spending lately...W-we've been pushing this problem uphill and not taking a chance to really.....really talk it through" he whimpered softly, mostly just rambling on to himself in the silence. "I guess it just.....got too heavy to hold tonight and look at what we let happen.....what I let happen" he whispered to himself, head lifting so he could see his lovers face as a tear fell down his cheek. "I think it's time to let our words slide......please....forgive me" 

*******************************************

A few months after the wreck, Eridan was settled in his old room, snuggled up next to Sollux as they looked through a thick picture book. "Oh, remember when we went to Alternia beach? That was the best date I think we've ever had" he said, both boys laughing a bit. "Yea....It wath a fun date...Thtill think we thould have left Tuna at home for that one though. We could have gone through and done the turtle thnorkling" Sol purred at his little lover as he stretched out and closed the book.

Cronus came by the room and knocked on the frame of the open door, offering a small smile. "Hey Danny-boy.....Feel like going up to Star Touch Point with me tonight? We can go watch the star shower together like old times....you can even bring Sollux if you want" he offered, the look on his face growing even sadder as Eridan looked up at Sol with a smile. "Yea.....We would love to come watch the shower with you Cro....I'll grab my bag and shoes and we'll meet you out there!" he chirped, sitting up and stretching before reaching over to grab his shoes and socks.

They all piled into Cronus's old pickup, the military boy making sure things were tuned up before the drive to their secluded 'brother zone' as they had called it in their youth. They made it right around nightfall and the two younger boys were quick to abandon Cronus at the car to run up to the top of the hill with cheerful laughter. Cro just shook his head with a soft chuckle and let them go ahead 

Time seemed to stand still once they made it up overlooking the town in the distance. Sollux smiled and moved over in front of Eridan before waving his hand to the bag. "Tho ED......you ready to let it go?" he asked softly, Eridan's smile faltering a bit "I-I dont know what you mean Sol....Let what go?" he questioned, Sol shaking his head. "Come on ED....Danny.....jutht....let it be"

Eridan started shaking his head a bit "N-no....Sollux I.....Please dont make me do this" he begged softly, Sollux just smiling sadly and tilting his head to the side. "Why not tonight?.....It'th our anniverthary after all. Why don't you be you for tonight. I'll be me jutht like old timeth" He offered, taking a few steps backwards. "Everything broke Danny....."

"NO! Sollux please don't make me do this! Please y-you made it out of the hospital, y-youve been weak but you made it.....please!" he whimpered, head shaking as tears started welling in his eyes. "Eridan pleathe....leave it to the beeth for a while....let them take your worrieth and tearth" Sollux whispered softly, Eridan letting his hand reach down into his courier bag to pull out a silver and gold container. 

It was a pretty little thing, Bees etched into the metal and accentuated with gold leaf over the silver of the body and Sollux's name etched into the base gorgeously. "No.....please....I'm not ready to let you go" Eridan whispered, turning his eyes out over the cliffed edge of the hill that separated him from where Sollux was floating over thin air. "Eridan...Let my atheth fall here.....You've held on for tho long....."

"Sollux.....I dont want to let you go! I love you....Please just.....J-Just come back please!" Eridan begged, soft sobs wracking his chest as Sollux shook his head. "No Eridan.....You need to forget m-" He was cut off by Eridans loud sob "NO! NO NO NO.....no....."

"Come on Danny.....don't make thith harder on yourthelf. Let me go.....Jutht....Let me be" he continued, slowly stepping forward to kneel where Eridan had fallen to his knees, clutching the urn to his chest. "Why don't you go live your life.....Go be you.....and I can be me" Sol whispered, Eridan not looking at him anymore as he carefully opened the locked top to the urn and pulled a bit of ash out to cradle in his hand.

As he carefully let the ash sift through his fingers Sollux smiled again, leaning over and hugging his love tightly. "Thank you Eridan......I love you......Thank you for setting me free" he whispered, pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to Eridan's forehead for a final lingering bit of warmth on the Ampora's skin as he faded away in the soft breeze that carried his ashes down over a large field of flowers.

Cronus waited a bit longer after hearing Eridan stop screaming no before moving up to kneel beside his little brother and rest a large hand over the smaller boy's back. "hey.....He's still here.....look, he even sent a little friend to say hello" he offered, a small bee buzzing softly as it landed on Eridan's hand for just a fleeting moment before continuing off towards its hive for the night. 

For the first time in four months, Eridan didn't feel that deep stab of guilt in his heart. Instead he felt the light breeze around him, the warmth of his brother's hand, and more importantly, the soft kiss of the night as the first of the stars began to shoot through the night sky.


End file.
